Das Tränende Herz
by Kaddi25
Summary: Oneshot zu "Schülerin der Ersten Stunde" Es gibt wohl kaum etwas Schlimmeres, als am Grab des Menschen stehen zu müssen, den man mehr liebte als alles andere auf der Welt. Doch was wäre, wenn man sich plötzlich vor seinem eigenen Grabe wiederfindet...?


_Disclaimer: Außer meiner Figur Evelyn gehört mir hier leider gar nichts. Die gesamte HP-Welt, mit allen darin auftretenden und handelnden Kreaturen/Personen gehört der hoch geschätzten Joanne K. Rowling und wurde von mir lediglich vorübergehend ausgeliehen. :)_

* * *

_**! Achtung!**_

**_Dieser Oneshot steht in direktem Zusammenhang mit meiner Story "Schülerin der Ersten Stunde"! Um Missverständnissen, Unklarheiten und sonstigen eventuell auftretenden Fragezeichen vorzubeugen, empfehle ich dringendst, meine Story bis einschließlich Kapitel 9 zu lesen - am besten natürlich vor dem geistigen Verzehr dieses Oneshots... *zwinker*_**

**_Wer dies nicht tut bzw. getan hat, obwohl ich ausdrücklichst darauf hingewiesen habe... nun, dem ist nicht mehr zu helfen. :D_**

* * *

**_Dieser Oneshot ruht nun schon seit Juni 2013 auf meiner Festplatte und wartet auf den strategisch günstigsten Moment seiner Veröffentlichung. Und da der heutige Tag, der 9. Januar 2014, der Geburtstag unseres geliebten Zaubertrankmeisters Severus Snape ist, war ich der Meinung, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, diesen kleinen Geistesblitz mit euch zu teilen... _**

**_Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle mindestens so viel Freude beim Lesen wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte... Und wenn ich es schaffe, dem einen oder anderen Leser eine Träne zu entlocken, dann ist mein Werk getan..._**

**_PS: Die Pflanze, welche mich zu diesem Kapitel inspirierte und deren Name gleichzeitig Kapitelüberschrift ist, gibt es tatsächlich! Bei Google findet ihr wunderschöne Bilder hierzu._**

* * *

Das Tränende Herz

**Osmington Mills **

_ heute_

Es war knapp halb zwei, als Evy im Wäldchen über Osmington Mills apparierte. Sie wurde empfangen von strahlendem Sonnenschein und dem Gezwitscher zahlloser Vögel, welche sich über die vielen Holundersträucher hermachten, die nun, Anfang August, ganz schwarz waren von den unzähligen Beeren, und die unter deren Gewicht träge die Zweige hängen ließen.

Die Luft war erfüllt vom Geruch nach Holunder, Brombeeren und Ginster, und über allem hing der wunderbare, salzige Duft des nahen Meeres, welches Evy bis hier oben brausen und tosen hören konnte.

Tief die salzige Luft einatmend, schlenderte sie gemütlich den gewundenen Pfad in Richtung Dorf hinunter. Sie konnte sich Zeit lassen.

Gestern hatte sie Mrs. Sullivan eine Eule geschickt und gefragt, ob sie heute den Mumienfisch abholen könne, und die nette alte Dame hatte ihr noch am selben Abend geantwortet, dass sie am Nachmittag vorbeikommen könne.

Nun war sie hier, und sie war extra ein gutes Stück zu früh gekommen, um sich in aller Ruhe das Dorf, das eines Tages ihre Heimat sein würde, näher ansehen zu können.

Gemächlich spazierte sie über den heute fast menschenleeren Marktplatz, doch statt an der Kreuzung zum Strand abzubiegen, folgte sie der Straße aus dem Dorf hinaus und spazierte den Klippenpfad Richtung Weymouth entlang.

Zu ihrer Linken breitete sich bis zum Horizont hin das Meer aus, zu ihrer Rechten dagegen saftige, fette Wiesen, die im Wind wogten. Vereinzelt begegnete Evy kleinen Schafherden, die in den Wiesen grasten, vor sich hin dösten oder neugierig näher kamen, als sie die schwarzhaarige Zweibeinerin sahen, die da so mir nichts, dir nichts an ihren Weiden entlanglief.

Vom freundlichen Blöken der Wolllieferanten begleitet, gelangte Evy schließlich erneut an eine Kreuzung. Geradeaus führte die Straße direkt nach Weymouth. Nach rechts wand sich eine grob gepflasterte Küstenstraße durch die Hügel landeinwärts. Ohne groß zu überlegen, folgte Evy diesem Weg, der rechts und links von Ginster und Wildblumen gesäumt wurde, die sich im Wind bogen und dabei aussahen, als würden sie tanzen.

Nach einer Weile begann der Pfad vor ihr anzusteigen und sich einen Hügel hinauf zu winden. Eigentlich war Evy ja schon etwas aus der Puste, aber die Neugierde hatte sie gepackt und nun wollte sie auch wissen, was sich hinter diesem Hügel befand.

Als sie oben ankam, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Vor ihr führte ein Kiesweg wieder den Hang hinunter, direkt auf einen schönen, alten Friedhof zu! Dieser war von einer Mauer aus Natursteinen umfriedet und verlieh ihm einen mysteriösen Anstrich… Auch die kleine Kapelle, die im hinteren Teil des Friedhofs von ein paar großen Ahornbäumen fast verdeckt wurde, war aus Natursteinen erbaut worden und sah sehr einladend aus.

Da der Weg hier zu Ende war, wollte Evy eigentlich wieder umkehren und ins Dorf zurückkehren. Aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Sie konnte selbst nicht genau sagen, was es war, obwohl Friedhöfe schon immer eine magische Anziehungskraft auf sie ausgeübt hatten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Menschen wurde ihr von der Gegenwart des Todes nicht beklommen zumute, sondern verlieh ihr diese ein Gefühl des Friedens und der Ruhe. Sie ging gerne über Friedhöfe und sah sich die schönen, liebevoll gepflegten Gräber an und stellte sich dabei vor, wie eines Tages ihre Kinder und Enkel sich um ihr eigenes Grab kümmern würden…

Langsam durchschritt sie nun das kleine, schmiedeeiserne Tor und betrat den schönen Kiesweg, der sich an mehreren Stellen abzweigte und zu beiden Seiten von teilweise sehr alten und kunstvoll gefertigten Gräbern gesäumt wurde.

Voller Neugierde betrachtete Evy diese im Vorbeigehen. Einige Gräber waren so alt, dass man nur noch mit Mühe Name oder Todesdatum lesen konnte. Andere wiederum waren ganz frisch, sogar die großen Kränze mit den Spruchbändern lagen noch darauf…

Tief in ihre Betrachtungen versunken, bemerkte Evy gar nicht, dass sie der Kapelle immer näher gekommen war und erschrak nun fürchterlich, als deren Glocken plötzlich anfingen zu läuten. Mit rasendem Herzen, aber auch voller Interesse, sah sie zu dem hölzernen Portal, das gerade geöffnet wurde, und aus dem nun die traurige Orgelmusik nach draußen drang. Evy kannte diese Melodie nur zu gut, denn sie war auch auf der Beerdigung ihres Vaters gespielt worden….

Langsam verließ sie den Hauptpfad und trat in den Schatten eines der riesigen Ahornbäume, die wie stumme Wächter die Kapelle flankierten und über die Ruhe der hier begrabenen Menschen zu wachen schienen…

Sich eng an seinen Stamm schmiegend, betrachtete sie die traurige Prozession, die nun die Kapelle verließ: Zuvorderst der Pfarrer und zwei Ministranten, von denen einer das Gebetbuch, der andere das Weihwasser trug. Direkt dahinter folgten vier Männer in schwarzen Anzügen, die einen schönen Sarg aus Mahagoni trugen. Erst dann erschien im Portal die Familie des Verstorbenen: Eine kleine, gramerfüllte alte Frau hielt sich ein seidenes Spitzentaschentuch vor den Mund und weinte leise Tränen. Gestützt wurde sie von einem betont aufrecht gehenden Mann in den Vierzigern, der versuchte, stark und unbeteiligt zu wirken – wahrscheinlich ihr Sohn… Auf ihrer anderen Seite, bei ihr eingehakt, lief eine Frau, die wie eine vierzig Jahre jüngere Ausgabe der alten Dame aussah und ein circa zwölfjähriges Mädchen an der Hand führte, das den traurigen Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet hielt.

Während Evys Augen der Trauerprozession folgten, dachte sie mit Grauen daran, dass ihr das Schicksal der armen Witwe vielleicht auch eines Tages blühen würde. Sollte sie tatsächlich Severus' Frau und mit ihm alt werden, war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie in einigen Jahren dasselbe durchmachen müsste, wie diese arme alte Frau! Denn Severus war neun Jahre älter als sie, und in den meisten Fällen starben die Männer _vor_ den Frauen! ‚_Bei Merlin!_', dachte sie, von Entsetzen erfüllt und griff gedankenverloren nach einem der herabhängenden Zweige des Ahorns. ‚_Ich könnte es niemals ertragen, an Severus' Grab zu stehen…!_'

Und noch während sie das dachte, berührten ihre Finger eines der großen Blätter über ihrem Kopf… und die Welt um sie herum begann einzufrieren…

‚_Oh nein!_', war alles, was sie denken konnte, bevor das Geschehen um sie herum ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm.

Genau wie vor ein paar Tagen hinter Mrs. Sullivans Cottage schien alles Leben um sie herum in der Bewegung zu verharren, gerade so als habe jemand die Zeit mit einer Stoppuhr angehalten… Die Trauerprozession blieb mitten in der Bewegung stecken, die Blätter der Bäume bewegten sich nicht mehr… und dann begann die Zeit wie im Zeitraffer schneller zu laufen. Evy konnte zusehen, wie immer mehr Gräber auf dem Friedhof dazukamen, wie die frisch angelegten Gräber, an denen sie eben vorbeigekommen war, älter wurden, verwitterten, irgendwann anderen Platz machten, weil die Familien den Pachtvertrag für die Grabstelle nicht mehr erneuert hatten…

Und dann war es vorbei. Sie konnte wieder den Wind im Blätterdach des mächtigen Ahorns wispern hören. Wären nicht die vielen zusätzlichen Gräber gewesen, hätte Evy geglaubt, es sei alles wieder normal. Aber als sie den Kopf langsam nach rechts wandte, weg von der Kapelle, wurde ihr ganz deutlich gemacht, dass _nichts_ wieder normal war. Denn neben dem Stamm des Ahorns ragte plötzlich ein wunderschöner, steinerner Engel auf, der eben definitiv noch nicht dagewesen war.

Der Engel war traumhaft schön, aus einem weißen Stein gehauen, dessen Name Evy gerade nicht einfallen wollte. Seine Schwingen waren leicht gespreizt, die Arme breitete er segnend über dem Grab des hier ruhenden Menschen aus. Er stand noch nicht lange hier, da weder Wind noch Wetter irgendwelche Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatten. An seinem Sockel war eine goldene Tafel angebracht, auf welcher in einer schönen, verschnörkelten Schrift eine Inschrift geschrieben stand. Evy war zu weit davon entfernt, um Näheres lesen zu können, aber der Nachname, den sie erkennen konnte, reichte vollkommen aus, um ihren Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aussetzen zu lassen und ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen zu bewahrheiten:

_Snape_…

Schnell wandte sie den Blick nach unten, zum Grab selbst. Dieses war reich bepflanzt, und dabei hatte sich jemand unendlich viel Mühe gegeben. Dieses Grab war mit viel Liebe bepflanzt worden… An allen vier Ecken gediehen sehr groß gewachsene Tränende Herzen, die auf schon verschwenderische Art mit ihrer wunderschönen, dunkelrosafarbenen Blütenpracht protzten.

Tränen stiegen in Evys Augen. Sie liebte diese Pflanze und es freute sie unsagbar, dass sie auch in späteren Jahren diese Liebe scheinbar nicht verloren hatte… Sie hatte zwar noch nie darüber nachgedacht, aber nun kam es ihr selbstverständlich vor, dass sie das Grab ihres Mannes mit dieser so aussagekräftigen Pflanze bestücken würde…

Zwischen den Tränenden Herzen blühten Blumen der Saison, und genau in der Mitte befand sich eine kleine, marmorne Platte, auf der ein Gehäuse für ein feststehendes und wetterfestes Grablicht, sowie eine Halterung für eine Vase angebracht waren.

Da nahm sie eine Bewegung neben sich wahr… Jemand war an das Grab herangetreten.

Evy schluckte schwer. Einerseits wollte sie keinesfalls ihrem alten, trauernden Ich ins Gesicht sehen, andererseits konnte sie auch nicht ewig nur geradeaus starren…

So schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und wappnete sich innerlich für die Begegnung mit einer vierzig oder fünfzig Jahre älteren Evy und drehte sich langsam um… und prallte entsetzt zurück!

Vor ihr stand keine alte Frau, sondern ein alter Mann! Er war sehr groß, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sich schwer auf einen Stock stützen musste. Er hatte halblange, schneeweiße Haare, die seidig glänzten. Um Mund und Augen verliefen tiefe Falten, aber trotzdem sah er nicht direkt alt aus. Er war schwer einzuschätzen, hätte sechzig, aber auch achtzig Jahre alt sein können… Nur die Augen verrieten, dass er älter war, als er aussah. Rabenschwarze, abgrundtiefe Augen…

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis in Evys Gehirn ankam, wen sie da vor sich hatte… Es war Severus! Ein sehr alter, gramerfüllter Severus, der vollständig in schwarz gekleidet war und mit scheinbar ausdruckslosem Gesicht auf das Grab vor ihm starrte. Nur seine Augen verrieten ihr, was tatsächlich in ihm vorging. Sie waren erfüllt von Trauer und Leid…

‚_Moment mal… Wenn das nicht Severus' Grab ist, wessen…?_' Die Erkenntnis traf Evy wie ein Hammerschlag, und mit wild pochendem Herzen wandte sie ihren Blick der kleinen, goldenen Tafel am Sockel der Engelsstatue zu…

_**Hier ruht in Frieden Evelyn Cecily Snape, geb. Callahan (Geburts- und Sterbedatum) **_

_**Geliebte Ehefrau und Mutter, treue Freundin und Kampfgefährtin**_

_**Du wirst niemals vergessen… Denn solange die Erinnerung an Dich in unseren Herzen lebt, lebst auch Du…**_

Ihr wurde schwindelig und sie suchte Halt am Stamm des Ahorns. Das war _ihr_ Grab. Nicht Severus war zuerst gestorben, sondern sie! Ein kurzer Blick aufs Sterbedatum verriet ihr, dass sie im Alter von 80 Jahren gestorben war… sterben würde…

Nach einer weiteren Rechnung starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Severus, denn nun wurde ihr bewusst, dass der vor ihr stehende, trauernde Mann 89 Jahre alt war…!

Von einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Entsetzen ergriffen, trat Evy einen Schritt beiseite, um ihn eingehender betrachten zu können.

Trotz seines hohen Alters wirkte er keineswegs gebrechlich. Seine Haltung war nach wie vor aufrecht und stolz. Dieser Eindruck wurde auch nicht durch den Stock gemindert, auf den er sich mit einer Hand stützte. Noch immer strahlte er unendliche Stärke und Autorität aus. Evy war sich sicher, dass es ihm noch immer gelingen würde, die Schüler in Hogwarts mit einem einzigen Blick in Schach zu halten. Bei Zauberern war das mit dem Alter etwas anders als bei Muggeln. Das beste Beispiel war Dumbledore. Er war über hundert Jahre alt, aber keineswegs gebrechlich oder schwach…

Ihr Blick glitt an ihm hinab. Er trug schwarze Hosen, einen schwarzen Pullover unter dem schwarzen Tweed-Mantel und schwarze Schuhe. Nachdem sie ihn in dieser anderen Vision vor ein paar Tagen in Jeans und grauem Pullover gesehen hatte, wirkte diese Kleidung jetzt so merkwürdig, obwohl sie ihn doch gar nicht anders kannte!

Nun kam Bewegung in ihn. Er stützte sich fest auf seinen Stock und bückte sich zu der Vase hin, die in der Mitte des Grabes in ihrer Halterung stand. Mit langsamen, sparsamen Bewegungen griff er nach einem Strauß Blumen, die er wohl eben zu seinen Füßen abgelegt hatte. Callas…

Evy schluckte hart. Sie liebte diese Blumen… Seit sie sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, stand für sie fest, dass ihr Brautstrauß eines Tages aus diesen edlen Blumen bestehen sollte…

Mit geübten Handgriffen stellte er den Strauß in die Vase, drapierte liebevoll jede einzelne Blüte, zupfte hie und da ein Blatt zurecht… Schließlich war er mit seinem Werk zufrieden und stand wieder auf. Kein Laut kam über seine Lippen, doch an seinem Gesicht konnte Evy ablesen, dass ihm das Aufstehen Schmerzen bereitete. Indem er das Gewicht auf sein linkes Bein verlagerte, fand er schließlich einen sicheren Stand und atmete einmal tief aus…

Es tat Evy unglaublich weh, ihn so zu sehen. Wie er sich um Stärke und Haltung bemühte, und dabei doch offenbar große Schmerzen litt, seelischer wie körperlicher Art…

Sein Blick glitt kritisch über das Grab und erst, als er mit allem zufrieden war, entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge. Doch augenblicklich kehrte auch die tiefe Trauer zurück, die ihn mit einem Schlag um mehrere Jahre altern ließ…

Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten leicht und Evy erkannte an dem feuchten Glanz, der in seine Augen trat, dass ihn einzig und allein die jahrzehntelang antrainierte Disziplin daran hinderte, seinen Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Unruhig wanderte sein Blick hin und her, er schluckte schwer und versuchte angestrengt, seine Atmung zu kontrollieren – es kostete ihn unendliche Kraft, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren und Haltung zu bewahren…

Hilfesuchend glitt sein Blick in die Krone des Ahorns, der seine Zweige wie schützend über Evys Grab und dem steinernen Engel ausbreitete, und mit einem tiefen Seufzen, in dem unsägliche Trauer mitschwang, stieß er leise ein einziges Wort hervor: „Warum?"

In diesem Augenblick nahm Evy hinter Severus eine Bewegung wahr. Eine Frau näherte sich ihm leise, nur das Knirschen ihrer Schritte auf dem Kies verriet ihre Ankunft. Sie war um die vierzig, hatte rabenschwarze Locken und aus der Entfernung glaubte Evy, sich selbst entgegenzublicken. Doch als sie näher kam, nahm die Ähnlichkeit mit ihr stetig ab und schließlich sah sich Evy einer weiblichen Ausgabe von Severus gegenüber. Einzig die Augen unterschieden sie von ihm. Sie hatte nämlich Evys Augen… _Feenaugen_… Sie stand einer ihrer Töchter gegenüber…

„Hallo, Prinzessin!", sagte Severus, ohne den Blick vom Grab seiner Frau zu nehmen. Ein kurzer Ausdruck des Erstaunens huschte über das Gesicht seiner Tochter, dann jedoch lächelte sie und trat neben ihren Vater. „Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin, Dad?" Er wandte den Kopf und sah sie mit dem Anflug eines schiefen Lächelns an. „Erfahrung, Prinzessin. Und du? Woher wusstest du, dass du mich hier findest?" Gekonnt imitierte sie seinen Blick. „Erfahrung, Dad." Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dann setzte sie hinzu: „Du bist jeden Tag um diese Zeit hier, Dad." Er nickte stumm, während sie sich bückte und ihre mitgebrachten Blumen neben der Vase ablegte: Ein Strauß bunter Gladiolen…

Als sie sich wieder erhob und eine widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr strich, wusste Evy mit einem Mal, welche ihrer Töchter sie vor sich hatte: Sie erinnerte sich an das kleine Mädchen, das auf Severus' Schoß gesessen und auf seiner Brust imaginäre Kekse gebacken hatte. Sie hatte er auch Prinzessin genannt. Und sie war das einzige ihrer fünf Kinder, das ihre Feenaugen geerbt hatte… Vor ihr stand ihre jüngste Tochter… _Eileen_…

Schweigend standen Vater und Tochter nebeneinander und hingen ihren Erinnerungen an die verstorbene Mutter und Ehefrau nach… Irgendwann musterte Eileen ihren Vater aus dem Augenwinkel. Er stand noch immer betont aufrecht, sein Gesicht war eine unbewegte Maske. Nur wer ihn näher kannte, konnte den Sturm der Gefühle erkennen, der in seinem Innern tobte. Die angespannten Kiefernmuskeln, die steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen, der starr nach vorne gerichtete Blick… Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf und ließ den Blick tiefer wandern. Seine linke Hand umklammerte eisern den Stock, auf den er sich in zweierlei Hinsicht stützte, die rechte Hand hing locker an der Seite herab.

Langsam hob sie ihre linke Hand und berührte sachte den Handrücken seiner Rechten, bevor sie sie sanft in seine gleiten ließ und diese mit leichtem Druck umfasste, den er sofort warm und fest erwiderte…

So standen sie nun da: Nah beieinander und Hand in Hand, sich gegenseitig Trost und Kraft spendend.

Als er hörbar die Luft einsog, drehte Eileen den Kopf zu ihm und sah, dass seine Augen feucht glänzten und seine Lippen stark bebten… Mit sanftem Druck ihrer Hand sah sie zu ihm auf. „Daddy…", flüsterte sie mit mühsam unterdrückter Trauer in der Stimme. „Bitte lass doch deine Tränen zu! Hier ist niemand, vor dem du stark erscheinen musst. Sie war schließlich meine _Mutter_, ich weiß sehr wohl, wen du verloren hast! Wen _wir_ verloren haben! Bitte, Dad… Mum hätte niemals gewollt, dass du dich so quälst…"

Er nickte stumm und Evy konnte sehen, wie ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper ging… Langsam ließ er den Kopf sinken, sodass ihm einige seiner schneeweißen Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen und dieses vor den Augen seiner Tochter zu verbergen suchten…

Seine Schultern begannen heftig zu beben und es zerriss Evy fast das Herz, als sie nun mit ansah, wie die unbarmherzig antrainierte Mauer aus Disziplin und Kontrolle langsam anfing zu bröckeln und er zuließ, dass sich seine Gefühle Bahn brachen… Der Anblick der heißen Tränen, die seine Wangen entlangliefen und des vor Trauer und Leid schmerzverzerrten Gesichts raubten ihr beinahe den Verstand… In jener schicksalhaften Nacht vor sechs Jahren, als er ihr das Dunkle Mal und damit seine Lebensgeschichte offenbarte, hatte sie _gespürt_, wie er weinte, es jedoch weder _gesehen_ noch _gehört_. Der Anblick seiner Tränen, gepaart mit seinen leisen, leiderfüllten Schluchzern, sorgte nun auch bei Evy dafür, dass sie hemmungslos zu weinen begann…

Großer Merlin, sie sehnte sich im Moment so sehr danach, ihn in ihre Arme zu schließen und ihm Trost zu spenden. Er war, seit sie ihn kannte, stets für sie dagewesen. Nun wollte sie auch mal für ihn da sein und konnte es nicht!

Doch diese Rolle übernahm jetzt ihre Tochter für sie. Seine Hand loslassend, schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich eng an ihn, was er mit einer tiefen, innigen Umarmung erwiderte, während der er sein Gesicht in ihren dichten Locken vergrub…

Minutenlang hielten sie einander fest und weinten gemeinsam um den geliebten Menschen, den sie verloren hatten…

Als er sich schließlich langsam aus Eileens Umarmung löste, drehte er mit einem zutiefst beschämten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf weg. „Verzeih mir, Prinzessin…", flüsterte er mit rauer, tränenerstickter Stimme, woraufhin sie heftig den Kopf schüttelte, sein Gesicht in ihre Hände nahm und ihn so zwang, sie anzusehen. „Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, Daddy!", rief sie streng und Evy erkannte sich selbst wieder in dem aufgewühlten und verzweifelten Blick ihrer Tochter. „Der Krieg ist lange vorbei, es gibt niemanden mehr, der von dir verlangen darf, eine Maske zu tragen! Du hast deine Frau verloren, verdammt! Du hast jedes Recht zu weinen und zu trauern! Bitte tu es auch endlich! Sonst gehst du noch daran zugrunde!"

Er nickte ergeben, küsste sie liebevoll auf die Stirn und lächelte sie sanft an. „Weißt du, dass du wie deine Mutter aussiehst, wenn du wütend wirst?" Während sie verschämt zu ihm aufsah, strich er ihr ein paar widerspenstige Locken aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr fest in die Augen… in die Augen seiner toten Frau… Evys Augen…

„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter…", sagte er leise und sein Lächeln war eine verstörende Mischung aus Freude und Leid… Mit einem tiefen Seufzen wandte er seinen Blick wieder dem liebevoll gepflegten Grab zu. „Es ist fast auf den Tag genau 65 Jahre her, seit ich das erste Mal in diese Augen geblickt habe. Damals war sie noch meine Schülerin… Die talentierteste und gleichzeitig anstrengendste Schülerin, die ich jemals hatte! Bei Merlin, ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich ihr am liebsten mit Freuden den Hals umgedreht hätte!"

Eileen und Evy kicherten leise…

„Dann wurde sie plötzlich zu meiner Vertrauten… Kein Mensch wusste so viel über mich und meine Gedanken und Gefühle wie sie. Sie war der einzige Mensch, der niemals mein Vertrauen missbrauchte… Und irgendwann… wurde plötzlich Liebe daraus… Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wann das passierte. Es… geschah einfach. Sie half mir, stand mir unerschütterlich zur Seite, selbst als sich alle von ihr abwandten, weil sie zu mir hielt. Nie hat sie an mir gezweifelt, nicht für einen Moment. Sogar als ich sie von mir stieß, um sie zu schützen, hat sie nicht aufgehört, um mich – um uns – zu kämpfen… Sie rettete mein Leben, Prinzessin… in mehr als einer Hinsicht… Ohne die Liebe deiner Mutter hätte ich die finale Schlacht nicht überlebt. Und dann… nach Ende des Krieges… schenkte sie mir ein Leben, von dem ich niemals zu träumen gewagt hatte… sie schenkte mir dich und deine Geschwister… eine Familie… Menschen, die mich liebten…"

Fahrig rieb er sich über die Augen, um das Aufkommen neuer Tränen zu verhindern, was ihm aber nicht völlig gelang… Evy konnte deutlich die feuchte Spur erkennen, die sich zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch schlängelte.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick hilfesuchend in die Krone des Ahorns und mit erstickter Stimme rief er aus: „Sie fehlt mir so sehr, Prinzessin! Mein Leben ist so leer ohne sie! Was soll ich nur ohne sie anfangen…?" Tröstend schmiegte sich Eileen erneut an seine Seite. Während er seinen Arm um sie legte, berührten seine Lippen sanft ihre Haare. „65 Jahre kannte ich sie… Und 48 davon war sie meine Frau… Ein Leben ohne sie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich fühle mich so allein wie niemals zuvor…"

Mit sanfter Gewalt zwang Eileen ihren Vater, sie anzusehen. „Du bist aber nicht allein, Dad. Du hast mich und meine Geschwister, deine Enkel und Urenkel! Und deine Freunde!" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, als sie weitersprach. „Wir brauchen dich, Daddy. _Ich_ brauche dich! Ich hab schon Mum verloren… Wenn ich dich jetzt auch noch verliere… Bitte versprich mir, dass du mich nicht so schnell allein lässt! Versprich es!"

Mit ernstem Blick sah er in ihr von Panik erfülltes Gesicht und nickte langsam. „Ich verspreche es dir, Prinzessin. Ich konnte dir doch noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen. Dafür bist du deiner Mutter zu ähnlich."

Eine kleine Weile hielten sie einander noch in den Armen, bis sich Eileen seufzend von ihrem Vater löste. „Lass uns gehen, Daddy.", sagte sie leise, hakte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam gingen sie den Kiesweg Richtung Ausgang entlang – und Evy folgte ihnen...

„Wenn ich Al noch länger mit den Kindern allein lasse, tut er entweder ihnen oder sich selbst etwas an." Ein leises Auflachen entrang sich seiner Kehle, und ein leicht spöttischer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er antwortete: „Hat nicht gerade starke Nerven, dein Mann. Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch ein Potter…" „Dad!", rief sie entrüstet, während Evy glaubte, ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen…

„Ist doch wahr!", brummte Severus vor sich hin, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seiner Tochter einbrachte. „Du wirst es mir nie verzeihen, hab ich recht?" „Wie könnte ich?!", entgegnete er in gespielter Entrüstung. „Meine jüngste Tochter heiratet Harry Potters jüngsten Sprössling! Eine Snape heiratet einen Potter!"

Nun konnte Evy sich nicht mehr beherrschen! Sie lachte laut und schallend auf! _Wenn das keine Ironie war…!_

Während Eileen grinste, schnaubte Severus verächtlich. „Ich kann das hemmungslose Gelächter deiner Mutter immer noch hören! Und wie sie sagte ‚_Das ist entweder der beste Witz des Jahrhunderts oder der genialste Streich, den sich das Schicksal ausdenken konnte!_' Sie hat sich köstlich amüsiert." Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich an seine Tochter, die wenigstens versuchte, beschämt auszusehen. „Von allen Männern dieser Welt musstest du ausgerechnet Albus Severus Potter anschleppen! Ein _Potter_ wurde mein Schwiegersohn!" „Und der Vater deiner Enkelkinder, Dad!" „Ja!", schnaubte er. „Das ist auch so eine Sache. Welcher Hippogreif hat dich eigentlich geritten, als du deinem Ältesten meinen Vornamen gegeben hast? Und als sei das nicht schon schlimm genug, bekam er auch noch _diesen_ Zweitnamen!" „Harry?", half Eileen nach, ohne die Spur von Mitleid in der Stimme. „Genau! Severus Harry Potter! Wie konnte _das_ passieren?"

Eileen lächelte milde, so als habe sie diese Diskussion schon hunderte Male geführt… was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall war.

„Al wollte eben, dass unser Sohn auch einen Namen aus seiner Familie bekommt." „Hat sein Nachname nicht ausgereicht?" „Dad!", zischte sie ihn an und klang dabei beängstigend nach Evy…

„Der Junge ist inzwischen 11 Jahre alt! Langsam müsstest du dich an seinen Namen gewöhnt haben." Kopfschüttelnd sah er seine Tochter von der Seite an. „An diesen Fehlgriff guten Geschmacks werde ich mich _nie_ gewöhnen! Nicht in tausend Jahren!"

Beruhigend tätschelte sie ihm die Hand, woraufhin er ihr diese unwirsch entzog und abrupt stehenblieb. „Hör auf mich zu behandeln wie einen senilen, alten Trottel!" „Dann benimm dich gefälligst nicht wie einer!", konterte sie und blickte ihn ungnädig an. „Das hab ich nun davon, dass ich dir immer alles hab durchgehen lassen!"

Sie grinste schief und wollte sich wieder bei ihm einhaken, doch er wehrte diesen Versuch vehement ab. „Danke, ich kann alleine gehen!" Doch sofort bereute er seine Worte, denn vor lauter Entrüstung vergaß er, sein Gewicht auf das linke Bein zu verlagern und trat fest mit dem rechten Fuß auf. Sofort verzog er vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

„Dad!", rief Eileen entsetzt und packte resolut seinen Arm, den er ihr dieses Mal nicht entzog. Ein deftiger Fluch, der mit Sicherheit noch aus seiner Zeit bei den Todessern stammte, kam über seine Lippen und ließ Evy und Eileen entsetzt aufkeuchen. „Dad!" „Entschuldige, Prinzessin. Ich dachte nur gerade an Hagrid und seine verfluchte Vorliebe für alle Arten von Monstern." Besorgte sah sie zu ihm auf. „Schmerzt dein Bein wieder so schlimm?" „Es geht schon wieder.", entgegnete er gedehnt, doch sein Gesicht strafte seine Worte Lügen.

‚_Sturer Bastard!_', dachte Evy mit einem unendlich liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. ‚_Selbst mit fast 90 Jahren kann er nicht einmal zugeben, dass er im Unrecht ist…_'

„Wenn das nicht Ironie ist…", sagte er nun kopfschüttelnd zu seiner Tochter, während sie sich langsam wieder in Bewegung setzten. „Genau 55 Jahre ist es her, dass Hagrids dreiköpfiger Köter mich gebissen hat… Jahrzehntelang hab ich nichts gespürt! Wäre da nicht die Narbe von dem Biss, hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich vollkommen vergessen! Und ausgerechnet in diesem Alter fängt das Ding an, mir Probleme zu bereiten." Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er nachdenklich hinzu: „Mein Körper ist übersät mit unzähligen Fluchnarben, von denen keine Einzige sich in irgendeiner Weise bemerkbar macht. Die einzigen Narben, die mir Probleme bereiten, sind die von Hagrids Monster… und von Nagini…"

Entsetzt riss Evy die Augen auf. ‚_Nagini…?!_'

„Ach, vergessen wir das…", sagte er nun leise und fragte sofort in betont aufgeräumtem Ton: „Diesen Samstag wollt ihr in die Winkelgasse, nicht wahr?" Eileen sah überrascht auf und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Glaubst du, du kannst mit dem Bein mitkommen?" „Sicher. Außerdem lass ich es mir nicht nehmen, mit meinem Enkelsohn seine Sachen für Hogwarts einzukaufen!"

Erleichtert atmete Eileen auf. „Wunderbar! Severus platzt nämlich fast vor Stolz, dass seine beiden berühmten Großväter mit ihm seine Einkäufe erledigen wollen." Genervt verdrehte Severus die Augen. „Ich hoffe, der Junge weiß zu schätzen, was Harry und ich da für ihn tun. Wir sind nämlich beide keine Freunde großer Menschenansammlungen, die dann hundertprozentig wieder alles über den Krieg erfahren wollen."

Liebevoll lächelte Eileen ihren Vater an. „Ich weiß, Dad. Aber du musst den Jungen verstehen. Die beiden großen Kriegshelden Severus Snape und Harry Potter sind seine Großväter! Und dann trägt er auch noch ihrer beider Vornamen! Er kriegt sich vor Stolz kaum noch ein! Und es werden so viele zukünftige Mitschüler in der Winkelgasse sein. Er will einfach ein bisschen mit euch angeben. Lasst ihm den Spaß…" „Reicht es nicht, dass alle Welt unsere Bilder auf Schokofroschkarten anstarren kann? Aber was soll's… Er ist ja schließlich unser Enkel."

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, Dad?", fragte Eileen und grinste verschmitzt, als sie des giftigen Blicks ihres Vaters gewahr wurde. „Du hast mich sehr gut verstanden, Tochter! Deine Ohren funktionieren noch ganz gut! Ich sagte, dass er ja schließlich unser Enkelsohn ist." „Wessen, Dad?", hakte sie unerbittlich nach, was ihm ein frustriertes Schnauben entlockte. „Merlin, was hab ich verbrochen, um mit so einer Nervensäge von Tochter geschlagen zu sein?!" Und leicht genervt fügte er hinzu: „Er ist Harrys und mein Enkelsohn! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

„Vollkommen!", antwortete Eileen strahlend. „Ich wollte ja bloß, dass du zugibst, dass es etwas gibt, das du und Harry gemeinsam habt…" Sofort schnaubte Severus laut auf. „Vorsicht, Prinzessin! Ich sagte lediglich, dass der Junge unser Enkelsohn ist. Von Gemeinsamkeiten war keine Rede. Das wirst du nicht erleben, dass ich auch nur ansatzweise behaupten würde, etwas mit Harry Potter gemein zu haben. Eher falle ich tot um…"

Kopschüttelnd und mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen streichelte sie ihrem Vater die Hand. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Daddy…"

Da traten die beiden durch das schmiedeeiserne Tor nach draußen und verließen den Friedhof…

… und sofort begann alles wieder normal zu werden. Wie im Zeitraffer lief alles Geschehen rückwärts, die neuen Gräber verschwanden wieder und nur Augenblicke später sah der Friedhof wieder genau so aus, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Evy ihn betreten hatte…

* * *

_**So, ich hoffe, ihr seid alle gut und wohlbehalten bis hierher gekommen. :)**_

_***hüstel***_

_**Ähm, eine winzig kleine Bitte hätte ich da noch...**_

_**Da der heutige Tag zufällig auch mein Geburtstag ist, würde ich mich wahnsinnig über kleine Geschenke in Form von Reviews oder einer Mail freuen... ;D**_

_**Liebe Grüße**_

_**Eure Kaddi**_


End file.
